The Shielded Child
by MARISSA87
Summary: *Starts 15 years post BD* Imagine if Bella not only gave birth to Renesmee on 09/10/06 but to a full human daughter as well? Enter Carlie Masen, a story of what it is to live in a world you dont belong,FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! AU, Rated M For Later on .
1. Introduction

**Summary/Explanation**

**Explanation of Story**- This story starts off 15 years after BD, imagine if Bella and Edward had a human daughter along with Renesmee. She was of course unhealthy from being born too early but grew up to be healthy. The family named her Carlie Alicia Masen, starts off when Carlie is 15 years old.

**Full Inside Summary**- Starts off 15 years after BD, Bella and Edward find their human daughter is a much of a danger magnet as her mother once was. How is it to grow up in a household full of vampires, a half-vampire sister and an overprotective family that never sleeps? Well throw in some normal teenager girl problems, an unwelcome imprint and a boyfriend no one approves of, just see for yourself. A story about finding one's self in a world you don't belong in.

**First story please be kind and reasonable**


	2. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

**"Be content with what you have, for God has said; Never will I leave you, never will I forsake you. So say with confidence, _"The Lord is my helper; I will not be afraid." _- Hebrews 13:5.6**

* * *

His voice aroused me from my sleep. **_"Carlie….Carlie"_** the voice cooed, I recognized it immediately and knew who it was. I sat for a few seconds, surely if my human hearing had picked it up then my parents would hear it and be up here any minute.

**_"Carlie….do you not miss me? Come to the window, come and see me."_**

I hesitated for a moment before pulling the blankets back to get out of bed.** _'_**_Why had my parents not come up yet?' _I thought to myself. They could be out hunting or maybe left? No my father never left me alone, "Overprotective fool!" as my aunt Alice would say. And then I snapped back to reality, he was here, here to see me, come back to be with me? Had my father changed his opinion on the situation? See reason? Not likely but maybe that's why they hadn't heard him, they had orchestrated this whole scenario to make it private for us.

**_"Carlie….I know you hear me, come on my sweet….I've missed you."_**

He sounded different, desperate almost? Maybe he did miss me like I had missed him. I finally opened the window, **_"BE QUIET!"_** He screamed at me. I stopped suddenly, I realized sadly that my father had not been apart of this and I hesitated.

**_"Your parents are a bit preoccupied, now come to me."_** He said.

So he understood my apprehension, I felt just like Romeo and Juliet at that moment, I acquired quite a knack for the classic much like my mother. I began opening the window slowly again, then I closed my eyes, I was flying through the forest I could feel his cold hand against my skin and I closed my eyes as the wind blew against them. Suddenly we stopped, he dropped me to the ground and I turned around to face him. I gasped at what I saw; he looked like a tortured man, his face in pain and hunching over like he had a hurt back. But then he opened his beautiful eyes and looked at me, I suddenly was hit with a truck load of emotions, anger, disappointment and for maybe the first time…Fear. They were red, bright red in fact, I had never seen a vampire with bright red eyes, the volturi had them but they were not that bright because they had not feed in awhile I had over heard my grandpa say, I was suddenly afraid for myself.

**_"Has your father scared you away from me now?"_** He sneered in a vicious tone I had never heard him use**.**

**_"No…No."_** I stumbled out. **_"What happened?"_** I asked, the only question I could ask seeming as I had a million questions running through my mind.

**_"What happened…WHAT HAPPENED?"_** He screamed…Then he laughed and said, **_"My sweet I've been gone too long I'm hear to receive what is rightfully mine, they cant keep us apart, were mates after all."_** I took a minute to contemplate his words, I had never heard him speak like this, and I was concerned.

**_"You need to take me home, my parents will know I'm gone soon."_** I spoke slowly with conviction.

_**"NO!!...What do you miss your DOG? Your reek of him, you belong with me, I NEED you, WANT you and no one will deprive me of you any longer, I can take care of you, your safe with me always."**_ He said.

He suddenly began to calm down running his fingers along the side of my face. And then I heard a fierce snarl behind me, I stopped breathing and closed my eyes. I began thinking about how naive I had been; so discontent with my life wishing so much to be immortal, now I face death. So stupid I had been for not listening to anyone, thinking I knew everything about this world. Now I stand praying wishing to take it all back.

I turned around and look back at the man snarling stand behind me ready to attack. And it came to me, something I had read from the scriptures my family made me read. No I would no longer hide behind my loved ones, I wish to be equals and tonight I would no longer be afraid, the Lord **IS** my helper....Then it all happend so quick.

* * *

**Sooo what do you think???!!! Do you think I should continue or give up?? **

**Who could it be Carlie is talking about?? Who is snarling behind her?? Let me know if I should continue to let you guys know!!! Thanks!**

**A/N- I'm not the type of author to hold chapters hostage unless I get reviews but for this one time only I will only because I dont want to write a full story if no one is interested.**

'


	3. Chapter 3

**_Life is like a game of cards. The hand that is dealt you represents determinism; the way you play it is free will._**

**_- Jawaharlal Nehru_**

'_Well life certainly handed me a difficult set of cards' _I sat thinking to myself as I read the quote in my English class. I pulled my head out of the book and took a moment to look around the class at everyone. I'm sure most people would laugh at me when I say my life is complicated at the tender age of fifteen, but they have no idea. My name is Carlie Masen, I'm a fifteen year old high school student living in Hallowell, Maine. I attend Hall-Dale high school in Farmingdale, Me and it takes me exactly 8 minutes to get to school in another town, and what parents would subject their supposed "beloved" daughter to these rural almost unnaturally small towns? Well I'll try to explain the best I can.

I'll make this short and sweet for you, my parents are vampires, yes vampires their names are Bella and Edward Cullen, they both met in a small town of Forks, WA, my mother was human and only seventeen when she met my father Edward....who was a 108 year old vampire. They ended up getting married and my mother got pregnant with My sister Renesmee and I. My father didn't think my mother could become pregnant and well she did, in fact she died giving birth to me, but my father thankfully ended up changing her into a vampire to "save her life", my sister Renesmee is also a half vampire but she can eat human food and sleep unlike full vampires, she is currently living with her husband Jacob who turns into a werewolf when he freaks out, which happens a lot. Too much? You'll figure it all out. So I guess they like their seclusion, which is the reason I'm subjected to living in a town WITH NOTHING TO DO! But I'm going to be taking a very special trip to Italy soon with my family to meet some relatives there and finally I'll be out of this town for awhile.

Finally the bell broke the silence of the class,

**"Okay class don't forget to read chapter 14 for our test next week and everyone wish Carlie a safe trip to Italy!" **My teacher loudly announced to the classroom full of people I did NOT intend to tell. _Oh I hate small towns..._I thought to myself as I felt a heavy arm wrap around my shoulders, I already knew who it was_. _

**"Yeah babe have a safe trip, make sure you make it home to me safe". **The most disgusting excuse for the "school player" I ever met said. Chris, the high school quaterback of the worst football team ever somehow decided in his mind one day that I was his "girlfriend". I nearly chocked on my apple slice when my friend Stacy had told me she heard it going around. _Yeah right...In your dreams, _I thought to myself. I wasnt a conceited person by any means, I just would never EVER want to be Chris's girlfriend let alone bring him to my house. My dad nearly flipped out on my homecoming date for freshman year. You see my dad can read minds and well 'boys will be boys' my grandma Esme said.

**"Chris if it's you I'll be coming home to I'd rather jump off the plane....without a parachute." **I whispered quiet but fiercely. I might hate Chris but I never liked to embarrass anyone just because their stupid. Chris turned me around to face him,

"**You might say that Carlie but I caught you looking at me in class today". **I shook my head just not understanding how he doesnt get it.

**"Chris are you just blissfully unaware or in denial?" **I said shoving past him and running out the front door of the school.

I knew that when he would see my uncle Emmett waiting outside for me he wouldnt continue to bother me. See last week Chris decided to give me a goodbye kiss AGAINST my will and well my family is very overprotective of me and Emmett decided he wanted to play dentist and knock a few teeth out. Lucky my aunt Alice can see the future and well intervened.

**"Hey Emmett!"** I said to my favorite uncle as I climb into his truck.

**"Hey monkey!" **Emmett said, he called me that after watching me one day for my parents when I decided I wanted to climb out the window like my dad, my dad then decided Emmett wouldnt babysit me anymore without supervision.

**"So Emmett are you excited about Italy?" **I asked, my family and been keeping pretty quiet about the trip and I didnt realize why no one was excited as me.

**"Of course Carlie it's just we don't always see eye to eye with our family there." **He said seeming to not enjoy the way our conversation had turned.

**"Well why not? Who cares anyways I'm just ready to get out of this town!" **I said with an exacerabated sigh.

**"Yeah who are you telling!" **Emmett exclaimed obviously trying to end the conversation.

We pulled up to my house which was just down the road from where the rest of my family lived, when I noticed a car I had never seen before in the driveway. I turned and looked at Emmett

**"Emmett who's car is that?" **I asked.

**"Looks like you have company! Renesmee and Jacob are here!" **He exclaimed.

I was nearly halfway to the house before he even finished his scentence, I hadnt seen my sister or brother in law since the wedding nearly a year ago and I missed them so much.

**"JACOB!" **I screamed running and jumping into my brothers arms before running to my sister and doing the same.

**"Woah I remember someone being pretty pissed off last time I left." **Jacob said, my father hissing at his "foul" language.

I looked at my dad and rolled my eyes giving him a hug, he seemed to be alittle suprised at our company.

**"Well yeah because you ate all the food! I don't have another resource you know."** Referring to the fact that I was the only one that ate human food in the house, I couldn't simply jump out the window and go catch something.

**"So Renesmee what brings you all here so unexpectadly, not that we don't miss you." **My mother came out the room saying, already starting to unpack her daughters things.

**"Mom you don't need to do that, and were have alittle bit of news..." **My sister said and suddenly dad sat down, he looked in shock almost, my mom seemed to sense this.** "Honey whats wrong"** my mom asked**. **

**"Well...I'M PREGNANT!!!!**" Renesmee shouted out.

We all gasped at the news, my sister pregnant? What would happened how would the baby be? I could tell everyone seemed to be thinking the samething.

**"Well don't congrat us all at once."** My uncle seerned at us.

**"Of course were happy for you Jacob, were just suprised thats all."** My mother said in a calming voice.

**"Well congratulations sweetheart."** My father said, you could tell the wheels were still turning in his head.

**"Dad? Can we go over to Carlise to check on the baby?" **My sister asked.

**"Of course I think that would be a good idea."** My dad said and disappeared into the forest, over to the other house. My sister seemed upset at my dad's lack of enthausiam for her pregnancy.

**"It will be okay just give him sometime sweetie, he still thinks of you as his little girl thats all."** My mom said trying to sooth my sisters unhappiness at my dads reaction.

**"So where do you want me to put my bags?"** A male voice rang out I didnt recongnize.** "Oh David sorry, yes go ahead and put the bags over by the stairs we can show you where put them later."** My sister responded to a young male I had never seem before.

**"Oh Carlie this is Jacobs nephew, David. He's going to be staying with us for a week." **Renesmee told me.

Suddenly Jacob groaned in an almost yell, **"Oh no this cant be happening!"** Well all turned to him to see what is was to only find him looking at David, I suddenly realized he was staring at me, staring at me so intensly it scared me almost, like there was nothing or no one else in the room.

**"Oh my God, this isn't going to be an easy week is it?"** My mom said biting her lip, I was unware of what the problem was.

**"Whats going on?" **I asked, I hated being left out of the conversations.

**"Um Carlie why don't you head over to the house with your sister, tell your dad well be there soon, theres something we need to talk about later."** I didnt press, I was already clueless unenough.

**"Strange things are happening around here."** I turned and said to my sister.

**"You have no idea."** She said with a laugh,** "No idea."**

**

* * *

**

**There you go!!! Rushed I know but I have get ideas I wanna get to and I was alittle stuck on how to begin my story.**

**So good or not good??? Should I continue?? I would like some reviews good or bad, just so I can know. **

**A/N- Just so your aware ahead of time, Carlie is a shield like her mom, only stronger. Alice cant see her future only the ppl around her obviously and jasper cant read her emotions.**

**Sooo...Whats gonna happen with Jacobs nephew?? Hows Renesmee pregnancy gonna turn out??? Keep reading to find out!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The course of true love never did run smooth**_

_**-William Shakespeare**_

* * *

I suddenly felt very unsure, I had never had so many questions in my life. My sister and I continued to walk up to my grandparents house, neither of us speaking. I couldn't quite make sure out what had happened back at the house but I knew there was something going on and it involved me in some way or another.

We made it up to the front porch when my aunt Alice swung opened the door and ran right into my sisters arms,

**"Congratulations Renesmee!!"** Alice squealed at the top of her lungs.

We made our way inside the extremely large home, to find my Aunt Rosalie and my grandma Emse waiting with open arms and enthusiasm for my sister.

** "Oh honey I'm so excited for you!"** Emse said to Renesmee.

**"Thank you guys, I'm so happy right now."** my sister said with tears welling up in her eyes.

**"Oh its those pregnancy hormones."** Rosalie said with a smile on her face.

** "Congratulations Renesmee, do you want to come upstairs and we can have an ultrasound done?"** My grandpa Carlise came around the corner saying.

**"Of course I'm so excited, I don't care what the baby is, I just want him or her to be healthy."** Renesmee said.

**"Hey you better not be starting without me!"** Jacob exclaimed following my sister and everyone else upstairs.

Everyone filtered into the room in anticipation of what we would see. As Carlise applied the jelly to my sisters stomach we all sat in silence, praying, possibly preparing for whatever was to come.

**"Well..."** Carlise said and took another unnesscary long moment to look at the screen. I couldnt see anything from where I was, I was just simply listening, ready for everything to be okay.

**"Well what doc? Everything looks good right?"** Jacob said.

I relaxed, alittle ashamed that I was preparing myself to see a mutant of my niece or nephew on that screen.

**"Yes Jacob everything looks normal and healthy from what I can tell, Congratulations on your little girl."** Cheers broke out and congratulations were abound, Renesmee started to cry and it was an amazing moment for my family.

**"Well it looks like were becoming out numbered around here guys!"** Emmett claimed coming up the stairs with my uncle Jasper in tow.

There was rambeling about names and what she would look like before I broke out with the questions I knew everyone was thinking but not saying.

**"What will she be?"** I asked quietly knowing my family would still hear me.

**"Im going to run more test later but I didnt notice anything abnormal."** Carlise said, it was obviously an uncomfortable conversation and my dad was constantly shrugging his shoulders, answering questions that werent being said aloud.

I was making my way down the hall to the stairs right behind Jacob and my dad when all of sudden my father turned abruptly around to Jacob.

**"Excuse me?"** My dad said to Jacob.

** "Huh?"** Jacob said, I knew from his tone that Jacob knew what my dad was referring to but didnt want to talk about it.

My dad looked around Jacob and at me, starring intently.

**"What?"** I said to him not realizing what was going on, _did he hear someone thinking and thought it was me? _My dad couldnt read my mind so I knew that wasnt possible.

**"I cant deal with all of this right now, Renesmee Im sorry Im happy for you and Jacob but I cant loose booth my little girls today."** My dad said in an sad tone and was suddenly gone.

_Stupid slow human vision, _I thought as I wonder where my dad went.

** "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON??!!!"** I exclaimed, running down the stairs to my awaiting family.

I was suddenly face to face with that weird staring guy, **'**what was his name? Oh right David!'

** "What is your problem? Take a picture it will last longer!"** I said annoyed with him, I mean has he never seen a girl before or what?

I stopped to eye him up and down for the first time, I mean he wasn't bad looking or anything. Actually he was relatively good looking, probably early 20's, _wait but how could he be Jacob's nephew and that old?_ But I let it go, maybe 6'3 with dark hair sleeked back. His eyes were so beautiful, piercing. I was lost in thought when an abrupt loud cough brought me back to reality. Jacob was smiling like a idiot and I blushed, I realized that both of us had been staring at each other with no shame. _'I am sooo glad dads not here,' _everytime I even mentioned my attraction to any guy, even on the televison, my dad would growl, this definitely would have been an even more awkward moment.

**"Carlie can I speak with you in the kitchen?"** My mom asked, maybe she was going to ask me to go and apologize, but I had said way worst to Jacob and never had to apologize, so what was the big deal?

**"Whats going on mom, if its what I said to that guy I'm sorry but.."** She interrupted me.

**"No sweetie that's not it, Carlie you see David he, he's imprinted on you."** Mom said hesistantly.

**"What?"** I said with an almost laugh.

**"Yeah right okay Its not april 1st mom very funny."** I said walking away to the fridge.

**"JACOB!! That was my last apple! Geez!!!"** I yelled, didn't he have his own money?

**"Sweetie I'm serious that's why your dad took off, he was alittle upset. I'm not joking with you."** She said in an almost sad tone.

I turned around slowly not even bothering to close the fridge, my mind went through everything I had been told about imprinting and Jacob and Renesmee relationship. So David was a shapeshifting werewolf, who now unexpectedly imprinted on me? I suddenly got very angry. So this is who im gonna be spending the rest of my life with? I would have no choice? I didn't even know David! I had always thought the ideal as ridiculous, some tribe somewhere with their stupid mystical beliefes is going to tell me what im gonna do with my life?

** "NO!"** I realized I yelled out loud. I ran back into the living and straight up to this 'David'.

**"YOU are not going to tell ME that im going to be with you, you just suddenly show up one day and BAM there you have it??"**

** "Carlie…"** My sister tried saying.

** "NO! this was a setup wasn't it?"** I turned looking to Jacob whose face was suddenly serious, almost angry.

** "No Carlie its fate, I promise you, we never know when its going to happen."** He said to me.

**"Well this is bullshit!"** I screamed running out the door. I heard my grandma yell at me for swearing but at that moment I didn't care, I ran out the door and as quickly as I could through the woods to my house.

I stopped at the front porch where my dad was sitting on the steps. I started bawling and he pulled me into his arms.

**"Dad I don't want this, I'm not ready for this, I don't even know him!"** I said through hystrics.

He pulled me back and wiped my hair out of my face, and looked at me.

**"Carlie trust me this means nothing, David can go back home, it doesn't mean you have to be 'ready for anything'"** He said.

I stopped and turned to look back at the forest, _did I want David to leave, I mean I hadn't…NO no, of course I want him to leave._

I turned back to my dad, **"I just wanna go to my room and be left alone."** I said and walked into the house.

Once I was put in my room I heard Jacob and my dad talking.

** "Edward you cant just ignore what happened, I know how David is feeling and it wouldn't be right just to send him home."** Jacob said.

**"She is only fifteen! Of couse I can, I can do the samething I did with you and Renesmee. She is MY daughter and im making the decision!"** My dad yelled back.

**"Edward please lets just cool down for a second and think this through."** My mom said as she tried to settle him down.

**"Think this through Bella? Have you gone mad? What were just suppose to hand her over to him, when she clearly doesn't want this?"** My dad said to my mom.

** "Of course not Edward! But we cant just completely ignore this either! Remember what that did to Jacob?"** She said.

She was right Jacob had completely lost it one time when Renesmee got older, I don't remember what happened but something with kissing and he forbad Jacob to see Renesmee anymore. Jacob went alittle nuts to say the least.

**"I don't care! Jacob's still alive and Davids not your _best friend_."** My dad sneered the words obnixously.

**"EDWARD! You are out of line, apologize! No wait you know what? Don't! Do what you want im through with this conversation!"** My mom said and ran off before my dad could even utter out a sorry.

**"I'm sorry Jacob."** My dad said.** "No harm down Edward just give her time to cool off, she'll come around. In the meantime I need to go speak with David about going home,"** Jacob said and ran off.

I suddenly heard a crack and looked out my window, no one in site but no doubt my dad had broken something. He never usually did that but I understood right now. '_No one has ever loved anyone the way everyone wants to be loved'. Umph_, _what a stupid notion. _I thought as a I remembered the quote I read last week in class by Mignon Mclaughlin. Wait did David love me yet? Or was he just attracted to me? I felt guilty for him having to leave before even having unpacked. I suddenly got up to put my shoes back one.

_Well here goes nothing…_I thought before making my way out the door.

* * *

**A/N- Just an F.Y.I In case you are wondering, Carlie looks alot like her dad, she has the same hair color as Bella but green eyes like Edward. Just what I think she would look like...WHATEVER! BLAH!**

* * *


End file.
